


Din Djarin NSFW Alphabet

by TheMinnow



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Cock Warming, F/M, Kinks, NSFW Alphabet, Tumblr Prompt, big meat mando
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28423299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMinnow/pseuds/TheMinnow
Summary: It is what it is.We didn’t NEED another NSFW alphabet for Din Djarin. But here I am simpin’. Tried to be as realistic as possible to the vibes I get from canon Din. Yes, he is soft.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Comments: 16
Kudos: 183





	Din Djarin NSFW Alphabet

**A = Aftercare (what they’re like after sex)**

Din is an absolute aftercare king because of how nurturing he is. He needs it just as much as you do; the man craves touch. A lot of cockwarming, a lot of stroking, lots of reassuring and soft drowsy kisses. He’ll clean you up if you let him, do whatever you need him to. Very attentive and loving.

**B = Body part (their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

Din never thought about it but likes his shoulders because _you_ like his shoulders. They’re broad and strong, and he loves the way you hang onto them.

On you, he likes your hands. He likes how small they feel, he loves to hold them, he loves the way they tell him if you like what he’s doing. And he ALWAYS brings them to his lips for a kiss. It’s just such a pure and sweet display of affection and adoration.

**C = Cum (anything to do with cum, basically)**

Because he is possessive and has a breeding kink, he comes hard, and a lot, and usually inside of you. But if u swallow his eyes will roll into the back of his head

**D = Dirty secret (pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

See below: Breeding Kink.

**E = Experience (how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?)**

He’s had a few very detached quickies to blow off steam. While he knows his way around, he still has had a lot of firsts with you. He’s never taken his helmet off until you, never gone down on anybody, and never done any of the more intimate acts like kissing and cockwarming. While he’s experienced, he is not done exploring.

**F = Favorite position (this goes without saying)**

He does like to see your face. He’ll lift you to keep control and because he’s strong enough. There’s so much trust involved with a position like that. But seriously, good old fashioned missionary where he can be on top and either dominate you or fuck you slowly is his most preferred.

**G = Goofy (are they more serious in the moment? are they humorous? etc.)**

Din Djarin as serious as they come. If he sees you’re nervous, he _might_ say something that comes out of left field to relax you. But the thing is he’s always concentrated and always focused on what he’s doing, so there’s lots of furrowed brows and whispers of sweet praises.

**H = Hair (how well groomed are they? does the carpet match the drapes? etc.)**

Din is scruffy in general and does have hair down there. He keeps it in check but it doesn’t need much upkeep. He started caring a little bit more about his appearance once he started things with you, like not letting his facial hair get too unruly, trying to fight helmet hair, etc.

**I = Intimacy (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)**

_Very_ intimate. He’s so quiet and guarded that he really runs his mouth in the sack once he’s feeling good and loved. He just can’t believe that you’d let him do these things to you and it unlocks everything that he keeps buried.

**J = Jack off (masturbation headcanon)**

Let’s be honest, years traveling alone didn’t leave him many options. But he’d be quick about it. Nowadays he doesn’t really need to; he’d much rather wait to get you to help him.

**K = Kink (one or more of their kinks)**

Breeding kink - He doesn’t talk about it. You start to pick up on it when he says things like, “I want to be dripping out of you for days.” You’ll encourage him a bit, and then one day he’ll absolutely lose it and tell you he wants to make a baby.

Bonus: Minor restraint kink - he doesn’t use actual restraints, but he’s big on pinning you down and holding your wrists.

**L = Location (favorite places to do the do)**

Because he needs privacy to take off his helmet and because he likes to take his time with you, anywhere where he knows you can’t be disturbed is best. Usually it’s his ship. That said, just about every corner of the Razor Crest has been lewdly broken in.

**M = Motivation (what turns them on, gets them going)**

If you’re sitting there lookin’ pretty, Din wants to wreck you (borderline innocence kink). If you’re turned on, he’s turned on. Really doesn’t take much. He’s also particularly needy and soft if a hunt has been hard, or if you were ever put in danger.

**N = No (something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

Anything that hurts you. Din’s so used to being a brute that it almost makes him paranoid, and he’s cautious when things are getting rowdier. He couldn’t live with himself if he was causing you pain, so he checks in a lot to make sure that what he’s doing continues to feel as good for you as it does for him.

**O = Oral (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)**  
He never gave oral until you, but it became a quick favorite. “You’re so soft, _cyar’ika_. Come on, I wanna hear you. Tell me what feels good.” Din just likes to pleasure more than he likes to be pleasured. While loves watching you give him head and it’s a favorite when you’re pressed for time, he’d much rather come inside of you.

**P = Pace (are they fast and rough? slow and sensual? etc.)**

It varies. He gives a little of both and is good at reading the moment, so let’s say 60% slow, 40% rough. When it’s slow, it’s heartbreakingly slow and intimate. When it’s rough, buckle up.

**Q = Quickie (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)**

While he prefers taking his time with you, he gets turned on at the idea of fucking you when he shouldn’t. Seeing you trying to straighten yourself up before seeing people once you’ve been wrecked? He goes bonkers. You’ve definitely just sucked him off real fast and you’ve definitely done a quickie between jobs.

**R = Risk (are they game to experiment? do they take risks? etc.)**

Absolutely. He’s down to try anything that sounds good to you but he’s so big on consent, so nothing is happening without you knowing it.

**S = Stamina (how many rounds can they go for? how long do they last?)**

Din has incredible stamina and you have a hard time keeping up. He does have decent control though, so he can come if he wants to or hold off and pace himself.

**T = Toys (do they own toys? do they use them? on a partner or themselves?)**

Nope. He’s an old school, practical man that gets pleasure from using his own skills.

**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

Din Djarin is the BIGGEST tease. He used to give in to you pretty quickly at the beginning, never pushing too hard, but once you established a safe word he begin pushing the boundaries a little more until you are in tears.

**V = Volume (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)**

Ok his voice gets ten times lower and raspier when his dick is hard. His groans are soft but real, and you can really coax them out of him if you try. He sounds like he’s in combat when he comes. “Arrghh!”

**W = Wild card (a random headcanon for the character)**

Cockwarming. He loves it. He just likes to feel _close_ to you after sex or when you’re both too tired to move. He’ll run his hand up your back, whisper praises into your ear. “How do you feel, sweet girl? I love feeling you like this.” And it’s ESPECIALLY strong when you’re already full of his cum and he’s keeping it inside of you, feeling you flutter around him and keeping you stretched.

**X = X-ray (let’s see what’s going on under those clothes)**

Din is t-shaped, so he has beautiful, broad shoulders, and his hips are moderately narrow. As expected, his skin carries scars, bruises, and his muscles are toned. His cock is not incredibly long, but he’s girthy and well-hung.

**Y = Yearning (how high is their sex drive?)**

High. You get woken up by his hard cock on the daily. Like, even if you can still feel him from the night before. He recharges fast and keeps a pulse on if you are ready again.

**Z = Zzz (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

Since Din barely sleeps, he usually drifts off after you have, but sleeping next to someone is something he’s never been comfortable enough to do before. But he can be wide awake if he needs to be, or will let you fall asleep on him if you don’t have the energy.

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on Tumblr @theminnow


End file.
